


Ladybugger and Kittycatblack

by Bellimoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogger AU, F/M, no miraculous, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are unbeknownst blogging mutuals who have attracted the attentions of infamous internet troll, Hawkmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Bloggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJulyCentury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJulyCentury/gifts).



> Inspired by Miraculer/Caprette's and Co.'s series of headcanons // art by tumblr user skellyskooo
> 
> Original Headcanons (spoilers ahoy!) > http://miraculer.tumblr.com/tagged/blogger-au

 

>  [ **_kittycatblack_ ** **:** _url change: hotstuffhandsomeboy is now kittycatblack ;3_ ]

 Marinette smiled at the blog post and clicked on the messaging link.  

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _New url, huh? It suits you, Chat Noir._

Almost instantly, her mutual replied. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _thanks, my lady. it came to me during class and i just had to change it. lucky for me, the url was open! i think you may be rubbing off on me_
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _That's good, I suppose, but I’m still a little dubious about my so-called “amazing luck.”_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _purr-lease, youre my mew-raculous lucky charm ;)_

Marinette snorted. That silly cat’s puns were both annoying and endearing. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Again with the puns?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _cmon, you know you like them. just admit it: youre impressed by my puns and my charm_

As if she’d ever admit that. Chat would have a field day and Marinette would never live it down.  

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Since you can't see, I’ll tell you: I’m currently face-palming._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _id do anything to see your face, my lady_
> 
> _just one selfie?_
> 
> _purr-ty please??_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Haha, no._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _if you send one, ill send one back! our followers will never have to know_
> 
> _im sure you are as beautiful as you are sweet :3_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _It’s not my appearance I’m worried about, Chat, but thanks._
> 
> _I just_
> 
> _I like the anonymity of it, you know?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _yeah, i know_
> 
> _well, if you ever happen to change your mind_
> 
> _ill send my best pic_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Don't get your hopes up, kitty._

Marinette didn't like where this conversation had headed. Their real identities was a topic she wasn't ready to discuss. She knew Chat wanted to know who she was, but it was a bunch of little reasons that kept her from revealing herself. Time to use the not-so-subtle method of subject changing. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Hey, did you see that new post Hawkmoth posted about us yet?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _newer than yesterday?_
> 
> _no_
> 
> _link it to me_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _http://hawkmoth.tumblr.com/420690413612/why-ladybug-and-chat-noir-are-problematic_

After a few minutes, Marinette received a reply.  

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _wow_
> 
> _i mean seriously_
> 
> _where does he get this stuff?_
> 
> _also his theme sucks_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Pfft._
> 
> _He’s a very persuasive writer, I’ll give him that. If I didn't know better, I might actually believe him._
> 
> _He’s got a surprisingly large amount of supporters, too. Have you read some of the reblogs?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _i dont really want to_
> 
> _oh ew_
> 
> _my activity is spammed with a bunch of mentions from him_
> 
> _and oh look_
> 
> _to no one’s surprise_
> 
> _ive got more anon hate in my inbox_

Marinette eyed the inbox icon at the top of her dash, where a notification displayed a decent amount of new asks. Hopefully there’d be nice and genuine messages in the mix. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I’m sure I have some, too. Time to shut them down, I guess._
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _you could just delete them. not give them the attention theyre trying to get from us_
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I don't want people to think I’ll just accept it. I want them to know I won't people get away with anon hate, that I’ll stand up for my beliefs!_
> 
> _I want them to stop! Sending! Us! Hate!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _ah, theres the fierce ladybug i know and love_
> 
> _go get em, my lady!_
> 
> _be cute and pastel and fashionable and heroic! squash those pests!_

Marinette laughed. She could always count on Chat to support her. After being online friends for three years, they were a team, inseparable. 

Hawkmoth and his stubbornly loyal rag-tag group of followers had been targeting the two bloggers since their steady rise in popularity two years ago. 

In truth, Marinette’s (or as everyone knows her as: Ladybug) and Chat’s blogs weren't all that special. _Ladybugger_ featured fashion and girly aesthetics, with a small giveaway almost every other week. ~~_Hotstuffhandsomeboy_~~ _Kittycatblack_ was made entirely of memes, shitposts, and cats. Both were passionate about social equality, which must have been what drew in the trolls. 

Eventually the pair became mutuals and started an online friendship. Now, they were always associated with the other. Not that Marinette minded, of course. Behind the whack blog, Chat was kind and funny and smart and relatable. He was easily one of her best friends. Marinette confided in nearly everything with him, from what little thing bothered her that day to her IRL crush. 

Speaking of whom…. She raised her wrists to the keyboard and replied, 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I will! :)_
> 
> _And, on an unrelated note, guess what happened today!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _let me guess_
> 
> _prince charming happened today?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Yes!!_
> 
> _He talked to me in class._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _…_
> 
> _is that all?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _You don't understand—it was the longest conversation we’ve had in a month. Like, maybe five solid minutes?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _five minutes???_
> 
> _are you listening to yourself?_
> 
> _that's hardly anything at all!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Well, now that you mention it, I guess it’s not that long…_

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. Chat was right, five minutes should _not_ be impressive. Maybe… maybe Adrien doesn't like her? If only she could gather up the courage to maintain a proper conversation! Maybe then would Adrien really notice her. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _hey, ladybug, if that sounded rude, im sorry :(_
> 
> _its uh_
> 
> _well_
> 
> _i think you can do better than someone who barely talks to you!_
> 
> _anyone like that is certainly missing out on an awesome girl_
> 
> _just saying_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Thanks, Chat._
> 
> _I just don't think I can get over him._

* * *

At school the next day, Alya and Marinette walked around the track with the rest of their gym class. The chilly autumn air nipped at her face, nose surely turning red.

“Hawkmoth tried to start another mass attack, apparently,” Marinette complained to her best friend, throwing her hands in the air. “Why can't he just leave us alone! Chat and I have done nothing to him. I just want to blog fashion and pretty things, is that really so much to ask for?”

Alya chuckled. “You should know by now that if you blogged _only_ those things he wouldn't be harassing you. Anyone who speaks their mind will get targeted.”

Marinette groaned. “So what if I want to advocate equality for all every once in a while? That's my business, and I’m not hurting anyone.”

“I bet he lives in his grandmother’s dingy old attic, holed up in the darkness with nothing but his computer,” joked Alya. “Just a middle-aged bundle of sour grapes who has nothing better to do.”

Marinette laughed. “Probably. Have you seen his blog? It’s so angsty and depressing. I think he has a YouTube channel, too. I heard he’d uploaded a video of himself just crying for an hour straight.”

“Oh my god,” Alya snorted, clapping a hand to her lips. “I have to find it. That’ll definitely be on the playlist for the winter dance.”

Marinette squealed in protest. “Don't—you’d get us in trouble! No abusing our power as class presidents.”

“I’m only joking. But come on, you know that’d be hilarious.”

Marinette grinned in agreement. She was about to reply when two people raced past in a blur. Marinette jumped into the air, emitting a strangled noise.

Alya shook her head. “Oh, it’s only Alix and Kim. They must be competing again. Those two don't stop, do they?”

“They should suck it up and date already!” Marinette said with a smirk. “Everyone can see that they’re totally into each other.”

She was nudged in the side by her friend’s elbow. “You mean, like you and Chat Noir?”

A flush rose to Marinette's cheeks.

“W-what?” she sputtered. “What are you saying? B-besides,” she added in a whisper, “I like Adrien, you know that.”

“Please, you two are thick as thieves—and don't tell me that his vague-blogging isn’t about you.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “Are you talking about the ones referring to his mysterious crush? He’s told me all about her, albeit vaguely; why would he mean me?”

Alya made a noncommittal grunt. “Anyways,” she said, drawing out the word, “how _is_ dear Adrien by the way?”

Marinette sighed. Said boy was walking with Nino on the other side of the track at a faster pace than the girls; they’d been lapped by the pair already. “I thought things were going good between us, but I guess not.”

“What makes you say that?”

Marinette tugged on the edge of her white gym shirt. “Well, the other day we talked a bit, but when I mentioned it to Chat yesterday, he pointed out that ‘a bit’ wasn't really a great thing.

Alya nodded. “I’m going to have to agree with him on that one. If you want a change for the better, Mari, you’re going to have to brave up and _just talk to him_. Adrien's a _person_ , not some all-mighty being.”

“I…” Marinette sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” She straightened,  holding her chin up, a spark of determination in her eyes. “I’ll do it; I’ll talk to him today. N-no—tomorrow.”

Alya smiled, patting her friend on the back. “There's my girl. At least that’s a start.”

* * *

 As soon as Adrien hopped into the limo after school, he whipped out his phone and opened the tumblr mobile app. There were no new messages from Ladybug, so he decided to compose a few shitposts and reblog some “dank memes.”

 _Ah, yes,_ he thought, _the dankiest dank memes in the history of memeing, with a side of extra-shitty shitposts._

Whilst scrolling through his dash, a strange post caught his eye. 

 

 

> [ **_stormyweather:_ ** _Down with_ _@ ladybugger _ _and_ _@ kittycatblack_ _! Stand with Hawkmoth and join the akumas!_ ]

Further down the post was the comment from the blog he followed: 

 

 

> [ **_plaggxcheese:_** _@ kittycatblack_ _look at what these people are calling themselves! hilarious, am I right?_ ]

Adrien sighed, annoyed. Hawkmoth was an idiot, but with his smooth words and the pressing of the right buttons, he had gathered a good amount of backers, all of them determined to somehow put he and Ladybug in their place.

He sent a message to her, wondering if she’d already seen the new nickname. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _look at what hawkmoths followers are calling themselves_
> 
> _“akumas” lmao_
> 
> _what does that even mean? its plural for akuma. would that be akumai?_
> 
> _akumases hahaha_

There was no immediate response. Bored, he stalked Ladybug’s blog, liking all of her posts.

There was an original post: a picture of the Eiffel tower from ground level with a soft pink filter. The caption read: _Lovely sights in Paris <3_

Adrien sighed wistfully. _I’ll bet there is no lovelier sight than you._

The fact that she lived in Paris was the only thing about her real life he knew. Even her age she had not disclosed, though she had once mentioned she was in collège, if he remembered correctly. It’d be weird if he was crushing on someone far older or younger than he.

Later, he arrived home. There were no photoshoots until this evening, thankfully, so he had the afternoon to spend as he pleased.

After completing his homework, Adrien brought out his drawing tablet and doodled idly.

Looking at what he had drawn, he decided to post them, if only for the shits and giggles.

He uploaded the image, captioning it as “ _nyan. rawr_.”

Adrien stared at his screen. _This is it. This is what I’ve become. If only you could see, mother, how low I’ve sunk._

And then he posted the other:

 

 _To hell with it,_ he thought.

A small blue dot popped up on the messaging icon. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I’m not sure whether I should be laughing or slightly worried._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _definitely laughing_
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Speaking of laughing, what in the world did you post?_
> 
> _Nyan. Rawr? What is that?_
> 
> _Is that you???_
> 
> _And what is the other one?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _that, my lady, is none other than hawkmoth himself_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _THAT'S Hawkmoth? Oh my goodness._
> 
> _He’s certainly going to blow up about it if he figures it out._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _come on, its pretty vague_
> 
> _and i doubt he actually looks like that so i see no reason for him to recognize it as himself_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _That's true._
> 
> _But you’ll not drag me down with you if he does._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _how awful!_
> 
> _id never do that, my lady_
> 
> _probably_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Chat!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _only joking_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _You’d better be!_
> 
> _Hey, do you mind if I send you something?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _what is it?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Just some stupid clothes I bought on sale. I saw it at the mall and thought of you ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _oh? pray tell, what does it look like?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _This horrendous black shirt with little neon green pawprints._
> 
> _They had, like, twenty of them for_ _about 3 euro each. My parents were looking at me funny when I bought it. The cashier, too._
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _i love them already_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Great! I’ll mail it today before the post office closes. Your address is still the same, right?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _yes_
> 
> _you know you could come by and drop it off yourself. i do live in paris, too, you know_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Chat, we’ve talked about this. We can't visit each other's homes. Our addresses are for mailing only!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _yeah, but_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I just don't want to ruin what we have. I don't want to change the way you see me._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _ladybug, i can promise that wont happen_
> 
> _youre great_
> 
> _why does that have to be any different in real life?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _It just is!!_

Adrien’s shoulders sagged. He wished Ladybug had the same confidence he had in her. If only she could see how much he cared about her, how meeting her in person would never change anything for the worse.

It’d be too easy to look up her address. Too easy to show up at her home. Too easy to betray her trust. She’d never forgive him.

He’d just have to give her time. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Look, Chat Noir, I’m sorry for snapping._
> 
> _I don't think I’m ready for it yet, though._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _i understand. whatever is more comfortable for you, i will stick with_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Thanks. It means a lot to me. Really._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _no prob, my lady_
> 
> _who knows, maybe we already know each other in real life_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I doubt that. There's a lot of people in Paris, Chat._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _i think id know if it were you. id know you anywhere_


	2. Comfort Call

Marinette’s eyes burned holes in the doorway as she waited for Adrien to arrive. Alya sat at her left, ready to trap Nino in conversation if they arrived together, freeing Adrien to talk to Marinette.

“What do I say?” Marinette squeaked, tapping her fingers on the desk.

“How about you start with a simple hello? It’s not that hard; just talk to him like you talk to me.”

Marinette grumbled. “Easy for you to say, you don't have a mega crush on a famous model. Especially _Gabriel Agreste’s_ son. If I mess up with him, I mess up with his dad. I’ll never become a successful fashion designer!” She buried her head in her arms, emitting a long, mournful groan.

Alya squeezed her arm. “Marinette, you’re exaggerating. Just… pretend he’s a normal guy! Pretend he’s Nino or something.”

Marinette perked up from her pillow of arms. “That's impossible. Nino does not look like… like _Adrien_.” A.K.A., impeccably handsome. Not, she admitted, that Nino wasn’t attractive himself, however.

Her friend shrugged. “Then you find a way to talk to Adrien by yourself.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open. “But, Alya—”

Adrien walked into the room, setting his bag on the floor and sliding into his seat. He turned, casting a wave at the two girls. “Hi, Marinette; Alya.”

“Hey,” answered Alya, kicking Marinette under the table.

Marinette squacked, staring at the boy. It was only when he began to turn around without a greeting from her in return that she piqued up and said, “H-hi, Adrien!”

He smiled. “How has your morning been?”

“Uh—um, it was okay,” she replied, her voice rising until it broke off in a squeak. Marinette cringed.

Adrien didn't seem to either notice (which was unlikely) or mind. “That's good,” he said, looking up at her expectantly.

 _Keep talking, keep talking,_ her brain screamed at her, _so far so good!_

“How was your breakfast? Did it sleep well?”

_Oh. My. God._

Alya snorted loudly, then tried to pass it off horribly as a cough. This was definitely something she’ll never let Marinette forget.

Adrien blinked. Blinked again. Opened his mouth and said, “Do you… do you want to know how was my breakfast or how well did _I_ sleep?”

If Marinette had doused herself in gasoline and set herself on fire, she still wouldn’t be as hot as she was now. Cheeks aflame, she muttered, “Um… both.”

Adrien gave her a small, comforting smile. It didn’t do anything to calm her nerves. “My breakfast was good, and I slept well last night, thank you.”

“T-that’s good.” Marinette covered her face with her hands and leaned her forehead against Alya. She peeked through her fingers to see if Adrien was still facing her way. He wasn’t, so she sat up straight, pulling her fingers down her face.

 _Kill me now_ , she mouthed at Alya.

Her best friend shrugged. _Better luck next time._

Now that she had gone and made a fool of herself, there probably won’t be a next time. 

* * *

Hawkmoth stood alone in the dark, the light from his phone illuminating the hard lines of his face.

He tapped the web address bar on his mobile browser, typing in directly _kittycatblack.tumblr.com/ask_ , bypassing the fake link on his blog that lead to the Nyan Neko Sugar Girls episode one (which he had watched the entirety of, and was now hooked).

Hawkmoth sent a new wave of anonymous hate until he reached the ask limit, then resorted to rewatching some of his favorite original videos.

“I mean, how old are they?” his voice asked through the phone’s small screen. “They’re, like, twelve. Who decided they should be allowed to have this much power? Power should be left to responsible adults, like me.”

Hawkmoth wiped away a tear. _What a beautiful piece of cinematography._

“I hate you, Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he muttered to himself. “I will get you, I will end you, I will DESTROY—”

A loud, obnoxious ringing sound drifted up through the old attic floorboards from downstairs.

“ _Grams_ ,” he shouted, pounding his fist against the floor, “can you please keep the Bingo volume down? I’m trying to monologue up here!”

The sound faded. His grandmother replied in a frail voice, “Sorry, Hawky! I made you some soup and it’s getting cold. Do you want me to put it in the fridge for later?”

Hawkmoth stroked his chin. “Yeah, thanks, grandma.”

“Oh, and I need you to go to the store later and pick up the new magazine for me—I hear they did a segment on Ladybug and I want to read it!”

Hawkmoth screamed into his hands, crying.

A few minutes later, he sobered and called down, “Yeah, sure, grandma. After I do this one thing.”

The “one thing” being making the following post: 

 

 

 

> [ **_hawkmoth:_ ** _SJWs Chat Noir and Ladybug broke into my house and stole all of my clean laundry. They’re throwing it out the window and laughing as I type this. They doxxed my dog._ ]

_There,_ he thought, _that’ll show them._  

* * *

Marinette was finding it very difficult not to tear out her hair. Or Chloe's, for that matter.

The collège principal sat at his desk, a phone pressed to his ear. Beads of nervous sweat lined his forehead as he listened to the mayor’s complaints.

Chloe stood stiffly beside Marinette, arms crossed. She flipped her hair, eyes shooting daggers at the other girl.

The two teens had gotten into another spat over the maltreatment of a fellow classmate. Poor Rose’s scrap-booking hobby had once again been threatened by the haughty blonde. Marinette had defended her friend, but Chloe was being especially salty and had moved on to browbeat Marinette with threats of expulsion.

“Y-yes, Mr. Bourgeois, I understand. No, we cannot expel the child; she had not broken any school rules.”

Marinette rubbed her temples. Today was not turning out to be a good day.

“I demand she see some proper punishment!” Chloe protested, fists clenched at her side. “How dare she talk to me like that? How rude, how _awful_!” She proceeded to blubber out exaggerated sobs, sounding much like a Santa Claus impersonation.

_How was my day, you ask? Absolutely wonderful._

“Now, now, Miss Bourgeois, that's unreasonable—”

“I don't care! _Just do something_! HO HO HO HO HO—”

The principal pinched the bridge of his nose, hanging up the phone. He turned to Marinette with dead, done eyes. “The mayor has… compromised… and decided that you’ll be serving detention after school today.”

Marinette’s jaw fell slack. “Y-you’re joking!”

Chloe sniffed, clearly unsatisfied but unable to push the matter any further.

“I’m afraid not, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he lamented. “You’re to stay with Madame Bustier this afternoon.”

Marinette glared at Chloe, who idly picked at her nails, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

 After serving her time in detention, Marinette returned home, hoping for some free time, but was stuck behind the register for an hour or so.

Her parents let her off when the business rush lessened, leaving Marinette to complete her chores and homework. By the time she was finished, it was already well into the evening.

Marinette hopped onto the computer, aiming to relieve some stress. She saw Chat was online and messaged him. 

 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Hey, Chat Noir, how are you doing?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _im doing well, thanks_
> 
> _what about you?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Not too well, actually._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _whats the problem, my lady?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Actually_
> 
> _Can we voice call, please? On Skype?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _a voice call?_
> 
> _okay_
> 
> _let me call you first_

 

Marinette waited in the dark patiently for the call. Soon enough, a message popped up on the screen, signaling a call from _Shit Noir_ to _Bugaboo_. She answered it, and the screen blackened.

A staticky, unfamiliar voice rose from the computer’s speakers. “Hello? Ladybug?”

Marinette jumped at the loudness of it, clasping her hands over the speakers. “Shh!” she hushed, not quietly herself. Lowering her voice she said, “You have to whisper; I don’t want to wake up my parents.”

 _So this is what he sounds like,_ she noted.

“Oh, okay. What’s bothering you?”

Marinette leaned back into the swivel chair, twisting herself side-to-side with a foot. “A couple of things. I didn’t have a great day today.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to share what happened?” Even through through the crackle from the computer, she could hear the genuine concern laced in his words.

“Well, for starters, this morning I tried to talk to my crush, but I messed up my words. I sounded like a complete fool.” Reliving the embarrassment from earlier that morning, she groaned, running her fingers through her loose hair. “I bet now he thinks I’m super weird, if he hadn’t already.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, my lady. At best, it could look cute,” Chat offered.

Marinette shook her head, then remembered he couldn’t see it. “No, I don’t think so. And then, later today in class, I got into another argument with this girl I don’t get along with well.” She threw her hands up in frustration. “She’s always looking for a fight, just to show that she’ll win no matter what, and that her dad would crush me if she couldn’t.”

“Wow, that sounds awful. I know a girl like that, and her dad is pretty important. Try: the mayor.”

Marinette blinked. “You know Chloe?”

“ _You_ know Chloe? You get into _fights_ with _Chloe_?” asked Chat incredulously.

“Well, I guess since she _is_ the mayor’s daughter, a lot of people are bound to know her. Or at least, know _of_ her,” she admitted. It was a coincidence, she supposed, that they both happened to know the young Miss Bourgeois. “We’re…” Marinette hesitated, unsure whether or not to reveal that the two were in the same class. “Around each other a lot. It’s hard not to argue with her; you know how she is.”

“That I do, _purr-_ haps  _too_ well.”

Marinette touched her hand to her forehead. “Was that a pun I heard?”

“Paw-sibly.”

Marinette laughed once, then smacked her hand over her mouth. There was a moment of stunned silence before she heard Chat ask, “Was that a laugh?”

“N-no…”

“It was! Ha! I knew you liked them.”

Marinette grinned despite herself. “Oh, shush, kitty. I absolutely do not.”

“That’s not what that laugh said,” sing-songed the boy. “You like my puns, you like my puns.”

“If you don’t stop that right now I will end this call.”

An exaggerated gasp. “Anything but that, my lady.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, wondering how on Earth she had managed to get this far with such a dork.

“Okay, then.”

The conversation rolled to a lull. Marinette leaned back into her chair, cheeks puffed, unsure how to continue.

“Hey, Ladybug?” ventured Chat Noir. “Can I ask you for some advice?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Well, it’s about the girl I like.”

“Oh, okay.” Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. “Madame Mystery,” she liked to refer to Chat’s crush as. He had never given her a name, but neither had Marinette to Chat, hence Adrien’s nickname “Prince Charming.”

“For starters, she likes this other guy, who she sees all the time. I wish I could get her to like me, but I don't... really get to see her… a lot,” Chat said. “What do you suggest I do?”

Marinette tapped her chin. “Well, the first step is to be around her. Try getting closer to her and then maybe ask her to hang out sometime. As for the other guy, I’m not really sure what to say. It all depends, you see, on how much she likes him and how often she gets to be around _him_ , and such.”

She heard Chat sigh. “Being with her is much harder than you think.” There was an almost wistful tone to his words.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I guess.”

“Yeah…”

Marinette shifted uncomfortably at the growing silence.

“So, um, can you… can you help me pick out what to wear tomorrow?” she asked, eager to change the subject.

“What to wear? Uh, sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Hold on…” Marinette pulled the light cord inside her closet, revealing her available clothing options. She dug through them, picking out a small selection to choose from. Content with her options, Marinette moved back to the computer and listed the choices out loud to Chat.

“Definitely the black shoes with the pink sweater,” he said.

Marinette smiled. “All right, thanks.”

“Anything for you, Ladybug.”

As she set aside the outfit, Marinette noticed how late it had gotten. She mentioned so to Chat, but neither really wanted to end the call.

The two ended up whispering deep into the night, and still didn't hang up even when nothing was being said.

Marinette fell asleep at the computer to the sound of Chat’s soft breathing.


	3. Crushes and Coincidences

With the morning mail came Ladybug’s parcel, signed on the front with a ladybug doodle. Adrien brought it into his room, holding the gift close to his chest. 

He tore into the plain brown wrapping, balling up the paper and tossing it smoothly into the trash bin. The shirt she had sent matched her description; it truly was rather ugly. Not that he cared—Adrien was going to wear it anyways. 

He pulled his shirt over his head, replacing it with the tee. Adrien admired himself in the bathroom mirror, flexing for good measure. 

 _I look good in anything,_ he concluded, nodding to himself. 

When leaving for school, Adrien received a strange look from Nathalie and a lingering gaze from his chauffeur. It wasn't from his father’s clothing line, which was what he normally wore, but Gabriel Agreste wasn't here to stop his son from this disastrous fashion faux pas. 

During the limo ride, Adrien checked for any new messages he might have received from Ladybug. Inbox bare, he sent a quick note that he had gotten the shirt and that he absolutely adored it. _But not as much as I adore you_ , he wanted to say— _couldn’t_ say. 

The trip to the collège was short. Adrien exited his ride to a waiting Nino. The way his friend’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde was almost comical. 

“What in the _world_ are you wearing, dude?” Nino wiped down his glasses, double checking if he was seeing right. 

Adrien grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “Do you like it?” 

“Frankly, no. Why are you wearing that?” 

“It was a present. From a friend.” 

Nino raised a brow dubiously. “A friend? Who would give you that?” 

Adrien coughed into his fist. “Er, an online friend. But enough questions for right now. Let's go to class, okay?” 

The two went to their first period, Adrien drawing in the attention of everyone in the halls with his shirt. Whenever Nino started prodding about it, Adrien brought up another subject. 

“Did you give this person your address? Do you know if you can trust them?” Nino asked. 

“Yes, of course! I can definitely trust her, or else I wouldn't have given it to her in the first place,” he replied. 

“Her? So they’re a girl?” 

Adrien paused. _Would he recognize Ladybug’s name if I told him? Would he connect the dots (ha ha, dots) and figure out that I’m_ kittycatblack _?_ The thought of Nino finding out Adrien’s shitposting tendencies warmed his neck in embarrassment. It was bad enough having an official _Adrien Agreste_ Instagram. 

Alya and Marinette entered class together, giggling over who-knows-what. It was Marinette’s pink sweater and black flats that caught his eye. 

“Marinette's new outfit looks cute, don't you think, dude?” Nino gave the girl a thumbs up she passed, to which Marinette smiled. 

Adrien felt his cheeks warm. “Uh—yeah, it is.” 

The memory of last night's voice call bubbled to the surface. Heat tinged his cheeks as Adrien recalled falling asleep at his desk, the sound of Ladybug snoring softly drifting through the speakers. 

She had asked him for clothing advice, and his answer coincidentally matched his classmate’s outfit. 

 _Huh._  

Marinette met Adrien’s stare and blushed. Her eyes dropped down to his shirt, widening at the sight. Marinette quieted as she plopped down into her seat behind his. 

“Woah, Adrien, what’s with the shirt?” Alya raised her brows pointedly, lips twinged up at the corners. Marinette fiddled through her bag, trying not to stare. 

 _It’s just a coincidence. I mean, they had a lot on sale… and what are the chances Chat Noir is Adrien? Extremely slim, I would say. Yep. Extremely slim._  

“Someone gave it to me. I thought I’d wear it today; it arrived in the mail this morning,” said Adrien. “It’s kind of a gag gift.” 

 _See? Anybody could have given it to him. Maybe any old fan, hoping for a laugh. Adrien isn’t Chat._  

“Who gave it to you?” Alya inquired. 

“Oh, you don't know her. She’s a close friend, but she doesn't go here.” 

Marinette’s breath hitched. “H-her?” she asked without thinking. 

Adrien turned to Marinette. “Yeah, La—she’s really great. We met online a couple of years ago. Sometimes she sends me things, like this shirt.” He gestured to it proudly, waving his hand dramatically. 

A weight dropped in Marinette’s stomach. Adrien sounded like he really cared about this girl. 

 _Does her have a crush on her?_ lamented Marinette. _Do I even have a chance? Did I ever have a chance in the first place?!_  

She forced a smile. “She must really like you.” 

Adrien's cheeks turned a faint pink. “I don't know. I hope so. I’ve asked if she wanted to meet—she lives in France—but she doesn't want to.” 

It sounded much like Marinette’s decision about she and Chat. Did Chat think she didn't like him? The thought didn't sit well with her. 

“That's too bad,” Marinette said, “but I’m sure she has good reasons.” 

“I’m sure.” Adrien smiled wistfully, a dream-like quality to his eyes. Marinette's heart fluttered. 

* * *

Marinette taped a neon-blue flyer to the wall. Standing back to adjust its placement, she moved on, satisfied. 

As class president and part of the party planning committee, Marinette was helping out after school to advertise for the upcoming Winter Dance. 

Stack of flyers depleted, Alya pulled some from Marinette’s bundle. She laid an arm on her friend’s shoulder, eyeing the bright blue announcement. “So, are you going to ask Adrien to the dance?” 

Marinette jumped. “W-what? Ask him to the dance? I-I can't.” 

“Why not? If you don't, someone else will… someone like, per say, _Chloe_?” 

Marinette wilted. “I know… but if he rejects me, I’m going to die of embarrassment. That video of Hawkmoth crying would be the perfect soundtrack to my demise.” 

Alya tutted. “Girl, you are _not_ going to die, and you will _not_ face your demise. The worst that could happen is he says no and goes with someone else—which is what surely will happen if you _don't_ ask him out.” 

“I hate it when you have a point,” Marinette whined. “Okay. I-I can _try_ asking him.” 

“That's my girl. Oh, speak of the devil! It’s your lucky day; now you can ask him.” Alya plucked the flyers and tape from Marinette's arms. “I’ll just finish hanging these up and— _bye_!” 

“Wait, what?” Marinette squeaked, and whipped around. 

Adrien was coming down the very hall, paper snowflakes in his hand and muttering to himself. 

 _Just my luck, indeed! This is horrible; I’m not ready!_  

Adrien looked up and jumped. He used his free hand to smooth out his jacket and cleared his throat. “Hey, Marinette. Are you done putting up the flyers?” 

Marinette scratched her arm. “Uh, yeah, I am.” Only half of the hall had flyers up, but Alya had taken the rest of them who-knows-where. 

“Okay, that's great. Do you mind helping me hang these up, then?” 

Marinette nodded, eager to assist the boy. “Sure!” She accepted the small stack of paper snowflakes he handed her. 

“I only have one roll of tape, though, so we’ll have to share.” 

“That's all right, I don't mind sharing,” she reassured. _I’ll have to stay by Adrien… yes!_  

The two worked diligently in silence, making their way around the school. At the halfway point the pair crossed Rose and Juleka’s snowflakes and decided to call it quits. 

“I think that's it for today,” Adrien said. “My ride should be here about now. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Marinette smiled shyly. “Y-yeah, I will.” 

“See you then!” Adrien turned and walked down the hall. 

Marinette started after him in a daze before remembering her task. She dashed after him, catching him in the courtyard. “Adrien, wait!” 

He faced her, lips turned up in a patient smile. “Yes?” 

All her blood rushed to Marinette’s face. The only thing she could see was Adrien, a halo of light framing his silhouette. “Uh, um. D-do you want to,” she gulped, clenching her fists. “H-help me again tomorrow?” 

 _Noooo!_  

“Oh, yeah, of course. Anytime, Marinette.” And with that, Adrien left, leaving Marinette standing alone in the courtyard. 

Marinette stared at the empty space before her, mouth agape. “Are you serious?” she yelled at herself, “you had one job, Marinette! One job!” 

* * *

Adrien stepped off the last stair and out onto the sidewalk. His usual limo was not yet waiting for him at the front. 

Moments later, Alya and Marinette came down beside him, the brunette’s arm slung comfortingly around her best friend’s shoulder. After bidding goodbye, the two parted ways, Marinette towards her home across the street and Alya to stand idly by the side of the road. 

“Hey, Alya,” Adrien called. 

Alya walked towards him, smiling. “Hi. Are you waiting for your ride, too?” 

He nodded. “Marinette and I finished a bit earlier than I thought.” 

Alya smirked. “So, the million-dollar question: who is Adrien Agreste taking to the dance?” 

Adrien rubbed his neck. “No one, actually. I don't have anyone to ask. I thought I’d just go with Nino, if I show at all.” 

“Ooh,” clucked Alya, shaking her head. “That's too bad; _I’m_ taking Nino.” 

“You are? He never told me that.” 

Alya laughed. “Well, maybe because I haven't officially asked him yet—but I will, and if he says yes, which I’m sure he will, then you need a backup plan. Isn't there anyone you’d like to ask?” 

Adrien immediately thought of Ladybug, but asking her to his school dance would not end positively. “Yeah, but she’ll never say yes.” 

“Oh? That sucks.” Alya tapped her chin. “Hmm, maybe you can ask Marinette? She doesn't have a date, and if I do go with Nino, poor Mari will be all alone. She already bought tickets, too. It’d be a shame to waste her night.” 

“Marinette? Yeah, I guess I could ask her. Do you think she’d agree?” 

“Seeing as only moments ago she was complaining about having no one to go with… yes.” 

Adrien grinned. “Great! Thanks, Alya.” 

She winked. “No problem.” Alya whipped out her phone, her ladybug themed charm glinting in the late afternoon sun. “While I’m referring you to amazing girls…” she turned the screen towards Adrien, holding it up close to his face. “Have you heard of them? I know the person who runs the blog.” 

It was _ladybugger_. The header was a familiar montage of Ladybug’s various fashion projects. Adrien nodded. Without thinking, he laughed and said, “What, you know my bestie?” 

Alya blinked. “Uh, _your_ bestie?” 

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. “Well, I-I mean I’ve been following her for a while, and I sometimes like to think I know her pretty well… and stuff.” He shrugged stiffly. 

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Okay….” 

Miraculously, Adrien's chauffeur pulled up, punctuating the conversation. 

“Oh, heh, look at that: my ride is here. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alya.” He threw a wave over his shoulder and hopped into the limo. 

Once hidden inside, Adrien let out a deep breath. _That was a close one._ There's only one person who would be considered Ladybug’s “bestie”; _kittycatblack_ , memer extraordinaire. 

 _...Wait a second. Alya knows who Ladybug is?_  

Asking Alya to reveal the name was, admittedly, quite tempting, but Adrien had more respect for his lady than that. 

But maybe he knew her anyways. 

* * *

Marinette was laying dejectedly on her bed when her phone buzzed once. 

She felt around for the device before bringing the bright screen to her face. There was a text from Alya:  

 

> [ _fixed ur little problem. u can thnx me ltr ;)_ ] 

Marinette’s lips pressed together. _Oh, Alya, what did you do?_ The worry that Alya had said something embarrassing to Adrien about her ate at her mind. The only thing left for Marinette to do was place her trust in her friend. 

How Alya could have possibly fixed her “little problem” was a mystery. There was no way she could ask Adrien to the dance now—messing up one time was enough for her. 

A flitting thought passed. No matter how much she tried to shoo it away, Marinette couldn’t ignore it. 

Maybe… maybe she’d like to go with Chat?


	4. Online/Offline

Marinette rushed into class, already minutes late. She spewed apologies to the teacher, all of which fell on deaf ears as she was shooed to her seat. 

A twinge of disappointment squeezed her heart as she saw Adrien’s seat empty. 

As if reading her mind, Alya said, “Nino told me he’s doing a morning shoot. He’ll probably be back around lunch.” 

Marinette nodded and turned to the front of the class, already impatient for lunchtime to come. 

 _Maybe_ , Marinette thought, _I’ll still have a chance to ask Adrien to the dance._ She drafted an entire plan about how she’d bring up the topic after school as they decorated, how he’d inevitably agree, and how they’d go to the dance, get married, and have three children. 

All Marinette would have to do is not mess up. 

Again. 

* * *

Marinette sat with Alya at one of the library’s tables, idly doodling on her worksheet. “So, what was the solution to my problem you mentioned yesterday?” 

Alya looked up from her textbook, a finger bookmarking her spot. “Oh, that. I guess you won’t know until later.” She winked. “And don’t bother asking what it is. No spoiler.” 

Marinette pouted, drumming her pencil on the table. 

Chloe and Sabrina walked down the main aisle, the blonde speaking intentionally loud, so that everyone nearby could hear her boasting. “I wonder what color dress I should wear. I look amazing in everything; it makes it so much harder to decide.” 

Sabrina nodded along, carrying a small stack of books in her arm. “I think Adrien will like whatever you decide.” 

Marinette’s head popped up at the mention of  her crush. “What do you mean? 

Chloe turned and sniffed. “Don’t you know? I guess you wouldn’t, since you live under a rock. I’m going with Adrien to the dance next week.” 

Marinette sputtered. “Since when?” 

“Since forever, _duh_. Who else could he possibly go with?” 

Alya glared. “Pretty much everyone except you. Did he _actually_ ask you? Did you even ask _him_?” 

Chloe flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “It’s obvious we’ll be going together,” she said. “Someone like him would never ask anyone lesser than _moi._ I hope you weren’t getting any hopes up, Marinette. Going with a peasant like you would only tarnish his impeccable reputation. Adrien has better people to associate himself with. Come, Sabrina. Let’s leave these two dorks. I need help deciding how to wear my hair.” 

Marinette glared at the blonde’s retreating figure, imagining laser beams burning holes into the yellow jacket. She wanted to brush aside all of Chloe’s jaunts, but the words had left their imprint. Slowly, Marinette’s fantasies of dancing with Adrien crumbled away, leaving a hollow inside. 

“Don’t listen to her, Mari,” Alya said, rubbing her friend’s back. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

Marinette tried to swallow the frog in her throat. “Am I really that lowly?” 

“No, of course not! Chloe’s just jealous of you or something. Everyone knows how petty she can be.” 

Marinette shrugged and tried to busy herself with her work. 

* * *

Marinette sat with the event committee at the head of the table. She marked off a checklist of things to do for the Winter Dance. 

“Hanging decorations and flyers, check,” she called out loud for the others to hear. Alya, sitting to her right, peered over her shoulder at the list. Marinette glanced farther along the table, where Adrien sat, listening intently. Willing her voice to remain strong, she continued, “Pre-order food and drinks, check. Buy plates, napkins, et cetera, check….” 

The team of students were almost done with preparations. Tickets had been on sale since Monday, and hopefully enough would be sold to meet their quota. 

“...and that’s a wrap. We did good today, guys,” Marinette concluded. “I’ll see you all again tomorrow!” 

The group disbanded, the day’s after-school planning session over. 

Marinette and Alya walked out the conference room together. Adrien was waiting outside the door, catching both girls’ attention. 

“Hey, Marinette, can I ask you something?” The blonde pushed himself off the wall, resting a hand on the strap of his bag. 

Alya smirked, already heading down the hall. “I’ll catch you later, girl, okay?” Marinette nodded, mouth gone cotton-dry. 

“Hey, Adrien,” she said. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you were going to the dance.” 

“Yeah, of course; I’m the class president. It’s something I should do.” 

“Oh, right. Well, are you going with anyone?” 

A flush rose to Marinette’s cheeks. “I-I was thinking about it, yes. I was actually g-going to ask...” 

Chloe’s words that morning ran through her mind. _I hope you weren’t getting any hopes up, Marinette. Going with a peasant like you would only tarnish his impeccable reputation. Adrien has better people to associate himself with._  

Marinette was crippled with doubt. Asking Adrien to be her date for the night was sounding less appealing by the second. Marinette shook her head. “I was going to ask someone to come with me.” 

She wasn’t sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but Marinette could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment on Adrien’s face. Whatever it was, he quickly schooled his features into nonchalance. “Oh. Okay. Good luck for you, then. I hope they say yes.” 

Marinette didn’t know if she was actually going to ask anybody. There simply wasn’t anybody else who would bother humouring her with their time. 

As she walked home dejectedly, a familiar idea she had been toying with resprung from where it had been left in the back of her mind. 

* * *

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _So._
> 
> _I’ve been thinking about it for a while now._
> 
> _For only a few days, actually, but that’s besides the point._
> 
> _We’ve been talking for like *three* years now, and we both live in Paris, so..._
> 
> _Why don’t we meet up?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _wait_
> 
> _are you for real?_
> 
> _you really want to meet up??_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Please don’t make me change my mind._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _no no that’s great!_
> 
> _im glad you want to meet up_
> 
> _but_
> 
> _what changed your mind?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _I thought about how I was always afraid to do things that would change my little world._
> 
> _And I realized: my little world is a LITTLE world._
> 
> _I can’t even muster up the courage to talk to my crush._
> 
> _And I’ve been taking my friendship with you for granted._
> 
> _I’ve been so worried about things changing because I’ve never had a lot of change happen before._
> 
> _Then, it came to me that_
> 
> _These changes aren’t really so big._
> 
> _It’s my perspective on my little, little world that magnified them._
> 
> _So I thought_
> 
> _Why not? Why not make my online best friend one of my real-life best friends?_
> 
> _Chat?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _look at me_
> 
> _youre gonna make me cry_
> 
> _that was deep._
> 
> _beautiful and deep, my lady_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Oh my god._
> 
> _That’s it, forget seeing my face._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _no holy cow im joking_
> 
> _ladybug please omg_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _If you’re as terrible in person as you are online, I’m probably going to regret my decision, aren’t I?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _i purr-omise you won’t regret it_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _*screaming*_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _;3_
> 
> _but anyways_
> 
> _when and where would you like to meet?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _How about at the front of_ _Collège Françoise Dupont?_
> 
> _Is today in an hour good for you?_
> 
> _I’m sorry it’s so soon; I didn’t want to give myself time to back out of it._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _no worries, its ok_
> 
> _ill see you then, my lady_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _And you me, kitty._  

* * *

 Marinette waited at the top of the stairs, a pink scarf wrapped snug around her neck. Phone held in one hand, she scanned the vicinity for Chat, though she had no idea how he looked. 

Marinette glanced at the time on her phone. She worried her lip between her teeth and brushed her bangs from her eyes. 

Though she didn’t want to admit it, Marinette was nervous about seeing Chat Noir. Her previous doubts about not living up to his expectations still wormed through her gut. How could ordinary, unimpressive Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever compare to the internet-sensational Ladybug? Her bold words and fierceness didn’t exist in real life. 

Marinette’s gaze swept along the sidewalk, landing on a mop of blonde hair bobbing her way. 

 _Chat?_ she hoped, sucking in a lungful of air. 

Instead, to her surprise, the boy walking towards the school was no other than Adrien Agreste. He had his phone clutched in his right hand and, of all things, a single rose in the other. A hint of a bashful smile adorned his face as he looked around, coming to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk bordering the collège. 

Marinette felt her face flare up with heat. She ducked behind the wall, obscuring herself from Adrien’s sight. Marinette rapidly tapped out a message to Chat.  

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _SHIT CAN WE CHANGE THE MEETING SPOT BECAUSE MY CRUSH IS LITERALLY RIGHT THERE._  

She held her breath and peeked around the wall. Marinette watched as Adrien occupied himself with his phone. Releasing the air slowly, she crept down the steps, crouching behind the stone banister. 

At its foot, she quickly checked her phone for a reply. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _ok how about the park on the other side of the street_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Sure._  

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who had turned his back on her and was heading right, towards the park. She shook her fist in the air, frustration welling inside of her. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _WAIT NO HE’S WALKING OVER THERE NOW!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _seriously?_
> 
> _ok, then, why don’t you see where he’s NOT walking and pick there_  

Marinette offered a location on the opposite side of the building, and to her dismay, Adrien turned and began walking towards her, brows furrowed in mild annoyance. 

She scrambled backwards up a few steps, tucking herself closer against the stairs’ wall. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Okay, nope, nevermind. He’s going that way now._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _oh my god_  

Marinette and Chat drafted new meeting spots, but all of them were tossed because, _for some reason_ , Adrien Agreste could _not_ make up his mind about where he wanted to go. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _okay what is up with this dude_
> 
> _is he following you or something?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _No, he doesn’t even know I’m here._
> 
> _I think._
> 
> _I’m sure he hasn't noticed creepy-stalker me watching him yet._  

Marinette sighed, leaning back against the steps. She’d just have to head home and ask Chat to meet her at the bakery. 

Marinette popped up from her hiding spot after checking that Adrien was facing the other way, out towards the street. She minced behind him on the edge of her toes, wishing he wouldn't turn around and see her there. Once she was far enough away, she crossed the street to reach the entry of the bakery, leaning against a lamppost. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _Okay, okay, so I left the area._
> 
> _Well, across the road, but still._
> 
>  
> 
> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _ok_
> 
> _you stay purrt and tell me where you are_
> 
>  
> 
> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _In front of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _
> 
> _I’m next to the street lamp._
> 
> _Hurry before he sees me!_  

Marinette pressed her lips together and stared at the boy opposite her. _Maybe he won’t turn around and see me. And, if he does, well, I live here, so I could just be hanging around and—_  

Adrien’s head snapped up as he turned around, looking straight up at her. 

Marinette squeaked, nearly jumping out of her shoes. She tugged her scarf up over her mouth and turned her face away, hoping he wouldn’t recognize her. 

 

 

> **_ladybugger_ **
> 
> _HE’S STARING AT ME KILL ME NOW._  

She peered back at Adrien, who was gaping at her, mouth hanging wide open. Marinette could barely tear her eyes away to look at her phone. 

 

 

> **_kittycatblack_ **
> 
> _ME???_  

The phone slipped from her fingers, cracking against the pavement. 

She heard heavy footsteps running towards her way. All she could do was swallow hard and try to breathe. 

 _No. No way._  

“Marinette!” Adrien shouted, slowing to a stop in front of the girl. He stooped down, picking up her cell phone. “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry; the screen is cracked. I’ll pay for repairs, I promise.” 

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands, slowly pulling her gaze up to meet Adrien’s. A series of emotions flashed across both faces: shock; denial; realization; … and hope. 

Marinette let out a shaky breath. “Ch- _Chat?_ ” 

Adrien held out her phone and the rose. “Yeah… _Ladybug_?” 

She nodded, accepting both from him and shoving the cell phone in her purse. “I-I can’t believe it. The famous _Adrien Agreste_ is shitposting, memeing-legend _Chat Noir_?” 

“Surprise?” 

Marinette brought a hand to her forehead. “I don’t even know what to say. _Wow_. I think I’m going to faint.” 

“Don’t worry, my lady, I’ll catch you.” Adrien grinned, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look him in the eye. “Oh, god, all of those things we’ve talked about online…” 

Adrien’s face reddened. “So, that guy you like… it’s me, huh? I’m ‘Prince Charming.’” 

Covering her burning cheeks with her palms, she answered, “Y-yes.” Marinette’s shoulder’s slumped as she recalled Chat’s— now Adrien’s— _Madame Mystery_. “I know that you don’t feel the same way. I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us.” 

“Actually, Marinette, you—” 

Marinette squared her shoulders, fighting down the crushing sadness threatening to spill over. “Oh, no, I’m still going to help you win your crush over like I promised.” 

“ _Marinette_.” Adrien motioned to the rose still in Marinette’s hand. “ _You’re_ my crush. Ladybug was who I was asking you about. I wanted your advice on how to win _you_ over.” 

And then Marinette did pass out. Adrien lunged forward, catching her shoulders and lowering her into a seating position against the lamppost. 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh,” she sighed. “This day is turning out so weird.” 

Adrien chuckled nervously. “You’ve got that right.” 

Marinette got up, retrieving the flower from the ground. “So, um, there was actually another reason why I wanted to meet today.” She brushed her fingertips over the crimson petals shyly. “I was going to ask Chat to come to the Winter Dance with me, but seeing as Adrien is already taking Chloe…” 

Adrien shook his head, placing his hand on Marinette's. “Chloe? I’m not taking Chloe. She just assumed so. In fact, I was going to ask you to go with me. Alya had told me you’d say yes… and then you didn’t.” 

“Oh,” Marinette gasped. “Really?” A brilliant smile blossomed, making Adrien's heart skip a beat. 

 _Gosh, she’s cute. Why hadn’t I noticed sooner?”_  

“Really,” Adrien confirmed. “So, what do you say? Want to be my date to the dance?” 

Marinette nearly swooned. “This feels like a dream… but yes.” 

Adrien leaned forward, putting his lips so close to Marinette’s ear that she could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her lobes. Marinette shivered, half in denial that Adrien Agreste was standing _so close_ — 

“My lady, I just have to ask…” He jumped back, fingers pointing at her shoes. “ _WHAT ARE THOOOSE?_ ” 

Marinette smacked Adrien with the rose. “Chat Noir, I swear—!” 

“You called me Chat,” he pointed out. “Does that mean I get to call you Ladybug?” 

“Er… No.” 

“All right, then.” Adrien bowed low, sweeping a hand out behind him. “Shall I call you my Princess?” 

Marinette emitted a small squeak. “W-why would you call me Princess?” 

Adrien rose from his bow, brows scrunched in uncertainty. “Well, I thought, since... you know… we both like each other and whatnot…?” 

Marinette blushed, bubbling with giddiness. “Oh. Oh! I guess so!” 

 _What a whirlwind of events,_ Marinette mused. _I had only expected to meet Chat today, and now all of this! Not that I'm complaining, however._  

“You can keep calling me kitty, if you want. Or Adrien Hot-Damn Agreste. Either is fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien smiled and continued, “All those clues… We were so blind. I can't believe we never recognized the other.” 

Marinette shrugged, a bit embarrassed. The shirt she sent him had screamed Chat and she had been so far in denial to notice. “In my defense, the first person I’d have thought to be Chat would not have been you. This is the secret personality you’ve been hiding, huh?” 

“Pretty much.” Adrien hummed thoughtfully. “And to think: all this time, I’ve already known Ladybug.” 

“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Marinette said, her rollercoaster of emotions taking another swoop down, “that Ladybug’s only me.”

“Why would you think that?” Adrien was truly baffled by the thought. 

Marinette shrugged lamely. “You’re not the only one with a personality change. I mean, online I’m popular and outspoken, but in real life I’m just… me.” 

Adrien shook his head. “What’s wrong with that? You’re _you_. I love you!” 

Marinette and Adrien froze, looking at the other in mild panic. 

The boy waved his hands frantically, turning a bright red. “I-I mean I love _you_ you— which means the same thing, I guess— but I mean—!” 

Before Marinette could think of a better way to silence the blonde’s tirade, she clasped her hands on Adrien’s cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss… and knocking their foreheads together. 

The two jumped apart, rubbing their heads. Marinette could still feel the pressure of Adrien’s lips on hers, however brief it was. 

“That works a lot better in the movies,” she admitted, hoping she hadn’t scared him away for eternity. 

Adrien moved his fingers to his lips. “Y-yeah.” 

Marinette bit her cheek. “Can we… can we try that again?” 

“Y-yeah,” he repeated, before cautiously cupping the girl’s cheek and brushing a quick kiss to her lips. 

Marinette was warmed to the core, tingles dancing across her skin. _I. Kissed. Adrien. Agreste! And Chat Noir. Woah._  

Adrien pulled back a few inches. “So, Princess, shall we coordinate our outfits for the dance? I’m thinking matching ugly shirts. What about you?” 

Marinette giggled. “Why don’t you come into my house and we can talk about designs there, eh, kitty?” 

“Anything for you, my lady.” 

* * *

Marinette tried very hard not to brag to Chloe about her brand new, still-secret relationship with Adrien. At least, out loud. _Ha-ha, Chloe! In your face! Who’s taking him to the dance, now?_  

But that meant she would also be taking the ridiculously dorky Chat Noir to the dance, which helped hold her tongue. Not that anybody knew _that_ little detail. 

Instead, she stood in the courtyard, trying very, _very_ hard not to brag to _Alya_ about her brand new, still-secret relationship with Adrien. 

“...and then she had the audacity to say to me—” Alya paused her rant as Nino and Adrien walked towards the pair of teens. 

“Hey, girls,” Nino greeted. “How you doin’?” 

Adrien whispered under his breath, low enough that only Marinette could hear, “ _Nyan. Rawr_.” 

Marinette’s muscles strained with the effort to keep a straight face. “H-hi, guys. We’re doing fine, thanks.” 

She could feel waves of silent laughter rolling off of the horrid troll besides her. Marinette placed a hand on her hip and looked Adrien in the eye. With a gleam of mischief, she said, “So. Adrien. About those... _dank memes_.” 

Nino and Alya looked at the two curiously. Adrien blinked. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you mean,” he lied. 

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Marinette felt like Ladybug, passing casual jests with Chat. She leaned in close, mirroring his actions from yesterday. “I’ll be expecting a Skype call later from someone by the name of ‘ _Memelord Agreste, Shitpost Extraordinaire_ ’, so do try not to disappoint. This suit isn’t going to design itself.” 

Marinette moved away, pleased at the small blush tinting Adrien’s cheeks. 

He nodded. “O-okay.” 

“Anyways,” Marinette said, flashing an apologetic smile towards Nino. “We better get to class. See you later!” 

She walked off, pulling Alya with her. Once the two were out of earshot, Alya asked, “What was that? I hope you haven’t weirded Adrien off. He was supposed to ask you to the dance yesterday.” 

Marinette smiled. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore.”


End file.
